


kill me please

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asphyxiation, But they dont do shit, Choking, Crack, Curse you trials for preventing the lesbian sex, F/F, Out of Character, Saihara and Amami are mentioned, Spoilers, Ummmmm they dont frick too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Kayayday attempts doing the fricky with Tsumtsum in the bathroom.(spoilers)





	kill me please

**Author's Note:**

> hey there's spoilers

The avocado was ddded on the book room. Oh no, Kayayday thought. My plan was a fucked.

 

Little than she knew that secretly all wasn't just according to keikaku (Editor's Note: Keikaku means plan.) It was messy messed with yo!

 

In reality, the plan, while still fucked, wasn't as murdery fucked as Kayayday assumed. Tsumtsum, the mastermind, except not really technically she was the ringleader, had murdered the avocado for snoopin like a Scooby Doo-er. So Tsumtsum had illegally euthanized him. That's karma for one uping her in nail painting you dumb avocado, never one up someone in painting nails.

 

Kayayday needed to do some investigating with Emo Male, because it'd be less awkward about murdering someone if he finds out by himself. But Emo Male needs to prove that Tsumtsum ain't Ultimate Imposter Two(gami) point zero. And Tsumtsum needs to prove it in the grill bathroom, which Emo Male can't go in, so he sent in Kayayday to give him the deets aka the details yo.

 

Tsumtsum told Kayayday that they both needed to get naked like hotdogs without the buns, but they were allowed to keep their hotdog bun lingerie. It was smexier this way, y'know?

 

Tsumtsum took Kayayday's clothes and Kayayday didn't look at the nakedness of her. It was rude, no matter the cup size.

 

Tsumtsum told her it was ok though. "It'll be like the animes yo" But Kayayday was too good of a person probably.

 

Tsumtsum got red from the allergies because fuckin weirdo. Kayayday accepted this easily because ehhhh. The blood's pink, they're all talented, and it wasn't too hard to suspend disbelief for this to be honest.

 

Tsumtsum took off the bad clothes and Kayayday handed her the not bad clothes. "We could frickle frick like the animes." Kayayday contemplated it. She didn't really want to die a virgin. She could do something kinky with Tsumtsum, a hot person.

 

"K" Kayayday was cool with this.

 

Tsumtsum pinned her to the ground in a hot way. "Imma choke you like the animes." She said before choking Kayayday. Kinky.

 

She began putting her hands on Kayayday's neck, asphyxiation is for the cool kids. Tsumtsum strangled Kayayday, but in a sexual way so it's not suspicious. Kayayday choked but was also a bit turned on. This was getting steamy.

 

_**BEEP BOOP BITCHES, IT'S TRIAL TIME!** _

 

Stupid Monokuma Announcements, total arousal killers. Kayayday tried to groan, but she was still being choked and didn't have enough air. Tsumtsum let go in disappointment. "We gotta leave" "I can choke you later." "Ummm sure?" Too bad Kayayday was probably guilty and about to get executed. Oh well, she'll let Tsumtsum down the easy way and have Emo Male expose her.

 

Kayayday and Tsumtsum got dressed and headed out of the bathroom. Time for an elevator trip yo!

 

* * *

 

Welp Kayayday is guilty and Emo Male is now Protag Bro. Time for a collar to wrap around her neck and slowly choke her-

 

Wait.

 

Tsumugi you fuckin bitch.

 


End file.
